


Let's Take A Walk

by Box210



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box210/pseuds/Box210
Summary: 今天是放松的周日，是Solomon约你一起出门的日子。但是一场倾盆大雨让你们的计划泡汤了。
Relationships: Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Let's Take A Walk

“抱歉，今天可能没办法一起出门了，”你拿着D.D.D.靠在窗边，望着这场无厘头的大雨遗憾地叹了口气，一边和电话那边的Solomon道歉，“雨太大了，湿乎乎的天气也没法好好逛水族馆。”  
“没关系，等一个好天气再约吧。我还会邀请你一起去的。”Solomon听上去并没有沮丧。你不禁感觉有些奇怪，同时也为对方那边传来的清晰的雨声而感到有些疑惑。  
“你不会一个人去了吧？……”  
“啊，当然没有。去水族馆这种地方如果没有人陪那不就太可怜了吗，”Solomon开玩笑的声音里带了些笑意，“不过我确实在外面，你能来开一下大门吗？”  
“诶？？”你吃惊地叫出了声，“你到哀叹之家来了吗？！”  
“是啊，”听到你惊讶的语气，Solomon发出了像是恶作剧得逞的笑声，“不过能不能拜托你快一些？雨实在太大了。”

带着干毛巾急匆匆赶到门口，你急忙打开大门，看到那个白发男人早已等在了外面。丝毫没有减弱的雨仍然在哗哗下着，水汽弥漫在空气中，让身周的温度也有些凉。你不由自主地打了个寒颤，把正打算打招呼的对方一把扯了进门。  
“给，毛巾，你可以擦擦……呃？”发现了什么不对劲的你递毛巾的手一下子顿住了。你怀疑地眨了眨眼，上前几步凑近去看那个因为你疑惑的表情而正一脸疑惑的男人，发现了对方的头发上没有一丝水珠。  
“诶——那么大的雨，我还以为你一定会淋湿。”  
“身为魔法师，这种程度还是可以做到的。”Solomon轻松地耸了耸肩，一边把雨伞放到门边，一边开始饶有兴致地打量起大厅来。  
“等——等，”你一把抓住Solomon的手臂，无奈地拿起了刚刚已经以为没用了的毛巾，给他擦起湿淋淋的衣服来，“这不是只有头发和前面的衣服没湿吗！”  
“啊呀，背后淋湿了吗？”Solomon有些不好意思地挠了挠脸，“谢谢。”  
一时间，两人间就只剩下了布料的沙沙声，你专心擦拭着他衣服上的水珠，Solomon也没有开口。  
当雨水被擦得差不多的时候，Solomon突然扭过了头来：“嘿，既然不能出去，就在这儿一起走走吧？”  
“在这儿？”你直起了身，有些意味不明。  
“我对这儿其实还挺感兴趣的，”Solomon的笑容总会让你感觉他肯定在计划着什么，这次也不例外。  
“不会是计划好了什么吧，”你半开玩笑地戳了戳他的腰，却有些失望地发现他好像没有反应，“在这里布几个魔法阵之类的？”  
“Lucifer住在这里，我可没那么大的胆子。虽然，如果能和他对战肯定也是很有趣的事，”Solomon欢快地对你眨了眨眼，“那就——走吧？”他伸出右手，向你发出了邀请。  
“虽然我也不是特别熟……但是走一走也不错。”你故意没有顺着魔法师的意，而是把刚才那块毛巾塞到了他伸过来的手里，然后开始自顾自地带起路来。  
Solomon看着手里的毛巾，有些遗憾地挑了挑眉，只好像是牵手邀请没有被拒绝一样自然地跟上了你的脚步。

一路上，比起你给Solomon介绍，更多的是他在解答你的问题，好像作为交换生一直住在哀叹之家的是他而不是你。他对于魔法是真的很了解这一点，现在你多少有些具体地感受到了。  
穿过几条走廊和音乐室，你们在几幅画前停了下来。有一副上面画了一个捧着一大捧玫瑰花的女子和一张圆桌。旁边一副上面画了几个看不清面容的西装男人。  
你努力地辨认了一会儿，但还是没能看清楚画面上男人的细节，当你想试着去摸摸那金色的画框时，身边突然响起了一声像是轻微的火花爆鸣声——是使用什么魔法的声音。你条件反射地转过头去，迎接你的视线的却是一大捧红艳艳的花束，把你吓得差点摔坐到地上。  
“诶？？玫瑰——”你还话音未落，始作俑者就已经把这一大束花塞到了你的怀里，让你一下子乱了阵脚，不知道该先惊讶还是先道谢。  
心跳的频率好狼狈。你有些绝望地意识到了这件事。  
“是我和画里的小姐换的哦，”Solomon指了指那幅画，你好不容易忍住脸红，顺着对方的手指看去，看到画里面的女人已经不再捧着玫瑰花，而是在用一块看起来很眼熟的毛巾擦脏兮兮的桌子。  
“唔，这个，算是一个小小的魔法秀，玫瑰花也当做是今天没能一起出去的补偿吧。”看到你脸颊发烫，他也有些不好意思地补充了一句，“以及，赋予了魔法的画里的东西可以保存很久，如果你想把它放在房间里的话。”  
“谢谢，我会好好照料的。”为了掩饰自己的害羞，你欲盖弥彰地把脸藏到了花束里，装作是在仔细地观察美丽的玫瑰。  
“要不现在就去？反正也看得差不多了。”  
“啊，可以啊！”想到能回到自己的房间，你有些安心地松了口气。但还没等你转身准备走，Solomon突然伸出手来挡在你的肩膀一侧，拦住了你的去路。  
“我也可以去吗？你的房间？”  
“呃，呃——”现在还不敢和他对视的你目光一晃躲过了他好奇的双眼，“可以啊，又不是要干什么……”  
“比如，恶魔兄弟不会突然出现之类的？”他指指音乐室的方向。你们刚刚在那里遇到了Lucifer。  
“是我邀请你的，所以我说了算。”你脱口而出的话让Solomon的表情一下子有些微妙了起来。你在懊恼自己嘴快之余还透过眼神发现，他听到你的话似乎有些高兴。  
“那就太好了。”Solomon靠过来，自然地从你手里接过了花，承担起了搬运的工作。毕竟这束花被你捧在怀里几乎遮住了你的脸。

至少能度过一个舒服的下午吧。你摸了摸汗湿的手心，在心里这么想着。跟在你身侧的白发家伙无声地打量着你不安的小动作，偷偷地笑了一下。  
透过窗户能够看到仍然在下的倾盆大雨，此时似乎成了一个独处的好借口。


End file.
